


Jump Then Fall

by JumpingBeans



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingBeans/pseuds/JumpingBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace, her lover, was lying sideways beside her, with his head propped up by his elbow. </p><p>The blanket was pooled around his waist in a delectably sinful manner and Kagome vaguely remembered that he was, no, rather they were both stark naked under the sheets.</p><p>(Set in the Behind Blue Eyes 'verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Then Fall

 

Kagome cracked open an eye in mild annoyance when she felt the first rays of sunshine on her face and she inwardly cursed at herself for forgetting to close the curtains last night. But those thoughts were momentarily shelved away when she realized that she wasn't the only person awake.

Ace, her lover, was lying sideways beside her, with his head propped up by his elbow.

The blanket was pooled around his waist in a delectably sinful manner and Kagome vaguely remembered that he was,  _no_ , rather they were both stark  _naked_  under the sheets.

And to make matters worse…

He. Was. Staring. Down. At. Her.

With. That. Damn. Seductive. Smirk. On. His. Lips.

Kagome forgot how to breathe.

Ace's smirk only grew wider when he saw her face turn redder and redder. "Oh, what are you thinking about?" he asked her teasingly in that strangely low alluring voice he acquired only in the mornings. Kagome had wondered before if it was the sleepiness that made his voice sound like that.

Anyway, his question snapped her out of her stupor and she quickly took in the much needed air.

"Nothing," she replied moments later, albeit a little breathlessly.

He continued to smirk at her, noting with satisfaction that her face was still red. "That's a lie. You're thinking about all the stuff we did last night right?"

"I most certainly am not!" she denied vehemently, her face growing redder. And it was true, their activities from last night had not even crossed her mind. But after Ace had so graciously reminded her now the memories came flooding back.

Oh she could just picture her actions from last night…

The passionate love-making…

The desperate kisses…

Their equal cries of pleasure…

How he had managed to make her  _howl_ …

Her entire face was red now.

Ace's chest shook as he struggled to control his laughter, but soon the task proved too much for him. He collapsed back onto the bed and laughed hard, the peals rolling from deep inside, exploding loudly and shaking his slender frame.

She was such fun to tease!

Meanwhile, Kagome's blush had gradually subsided when she heard his laughter, and seeing his expression now made her realize that he was only teasing her, like always. ' _That jerk!_ ' she thought with a frown, but the frown was slowly replaced with a gentle smile as she listened to his laughter.

She had always loved his laugh.

Just as much as she loved the freckles on his face.

And also how sometimes his hair would fall over his eyes.

His dark,  _dark_ eyes…

She was practically salivating by now at those mental images. But her thoughts were broken when she couldn't hear the sound of his laughter anymore and she looked down at her hands, feeling his warm fingers interlocking with hers.

"Now what are you thinking?" Ace asked softly, and she directed her eyes to his.

Black met with blue.

"It's a secret," she replied in a singsong voice and took pleasure in the way his lips broke out into an amused smile. She mentally added to her list that she also loved his smiles.

"Oh?" he questioned, before his smile turned predatory, "Then it looks like I'm going to have to use torture to extract this secret from you…" his voice trailed off and he edged closer to her, planting a multitude of kisses on her neck.

She felt the warmness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue, the coolness of her skin after his lips moved away.

The kisses moved lower,  _lower_ , and a small gasp erupted from her as she felt him kissing her stomach. Her  _sensitive_ stomach.

She was reveling in the pleasure of his kisses. Her mind was clouded in unrestrained ecstasy and her skin was flushed because she knew she couldn't stop her body from reacting. It was amazing how this man could elicit such a response from her when no one else could.

How the simplest of acts from him could turn her insides into a pile of goo.

How just one look from him could send her heart beating into overdrive.

" _Ace_!" his name unwittingly spilled from her lips.

Said person paused in his act of toying with her belly-button piercing, and looked up at her with a triumphant look on his face.

"Well? You ready to give up your secret yet?" Ace questioned rather smugly, unsurprised at how quickly she gave in to his teasing. He knew how sensitive her stomach was and heaven be damned if he didn't exploit that weakness of hers.

But to  _his_ surprise, she shook her head.

"Never," she declared stubbornly.

Before she jumped him.

And so it was with much bemusement that Portgas D. Ace found himself in the position of lying on his back with  _her_ on top of him. Her long black hair pooled around on the bed sheets around them and he was bathed in her sweet smelling scent.

He felt the warmness of their skins pressed together.

Along with the softness of her breasts against his chest.

Heat rushed to his groin.

And he couldn't control it.

Her amused smile just made it worse. Much worse.

Damn it.

She bent her head closer to him and he could feel her warm breath by his ear. "Now, it's  _my_ turn to have some fun," she whispered to him, looking so positively seductive, sexy, sensual, alluring,  _delicious_ , that he found it very difficult to breathe.

Her hands started stroking his chest.

She moved her face back slightly so that her lips were mere  _millimeters_  away from his own and she stared right into his eyes. The beauty and intensity of her sapphire blue eyes captivated him, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Won't you play with me?" she murmured, and Ace could feel the movement of her lips against his.

Screw swallowing, now he couldn't even breathe properly.

One part of him wanted to succumb to her teasing and fuck her senseless then and there, but the other part of him prevented himself from doing so. That part of him that knew he couldn't give in to her teasing him like that; because he had his pride as a man, no, as a member of White Beard's crew to be mindful of.

He would not submit!

…

"A~ce?" she said with a pout, and he inwardly groaned.

Ah, to hell with it.

Kagome's head moved back slightly in surprise when Ace's lips finally crashed eagerly against hers. He kissed her deeply, impatiently, and inwardly she rejoiced at her triumph over him. He started suckling hungrily on her bottom lip, and her hands found themselves tangled in his hair, massaging the back of his head.

When they finally broke apart from the kiss, they were both panting for air.

And as Kagome watched him, her pulse began to race. She felt like she had jumped and was currently falling from a very tall cliff, with the wind whipping past her. Ace was looking up at her, his smoldering eyes meeting hers in an expression that could only be called longing.

He edged his face closer, and before he could claim her lips again, she heard him murmur, "I love you."

Now, it was as if the whole world had exploded into pure heavenly bliss, and Kagome couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She inhaled deeply, taking in and memorizing his scent, right down to the spicy tang in it that was solely and uniquely Ace.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and this time, their kiss was slow, gentle, and tender.

The activities that followed soon after however, were not.

 

~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired from Taylor Swift's song 'Jump Then Fall'. When I heard 'freckles' in the lyrics I immediately thought of Ace. And the other suggestive words in the lyrics made me imagine more Ace/Kagome. Yum.
> 
> Jump Then Fall is set in the same universe as Behind Blue Eyes, somewhere during Part 6 or 7, which hasn't been written yet... *sighs*
> 
> I have to admit, this is one of the steamiest stories I have written, despite the lack of sex.


End file.
